Danger On the Streets Tonight
by itsyourfaultstars
Summary: What if Eponine delivered the letter to Valjean, and then asked to stay the night? Will she wind up befriending Cosette? How will things with Marius go differently? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Les Mis. :(  
><strong>

**Danger On The Streets Tonight**

Eponine stared dejectedly at the coin in her hand as Cosette's father read the letter. She supposed Marius wouldn't have wanted her to give it to the girl's father, but it was going to get to her either way, wasn't it? Reading it was surely an invasion of privacy, though. She tucked the coin in her pocket and hugged herself to keep warm. The summer night was cool, but it sent a chill down her back. The old man suddenly noticed that she was still there.

"I gave you a coin, didn't I, boy? Be on your way, and stay out of the streets," he said, turning to go back inside the house.

"Wait, monsieur!" Eponine said suddenly.

He turned and waited patiently, surely, for this foolish boy to stop occupying his time. But Eponine was feeling awfully lonely, and as much she wanted to go and be with Marius, she knew it was of no use.

"I…I would just like to say, I am a girl. Not a boy. And, er…it's quite dangerous out on the streets, as you said. I've not a place to stay, monsieur."

The old man's face softened in pity as he examined her face again and noticed its feminine appearance.

"I suppose you may as well stay the night. There is a room next to my daughter's. You may change into one of her pieces of clothing, if you so desire. I shall be in the living room. Good night, young miss."

Eponine gave him a shy smile and went inside. The house was fancy; it was even fancier than the outside, with its gate and garden. Her father would've had a great time robbing it. She soon found the guest room and was amazed again at how pretty it was. The walls were the color of roses, and the floor wasn't scratched and caked with dirt. She snuck a peek into the closet and marveled at a silky nightgown unlike anything she had ever owned.

She looked down and frowned at the litter of old toys on the floor. Was this Cosette's old play room? Her mind burst with memories as her eyes fell upon the lovely doll the old man had presented Cosette, that evening he had come to the inn for her. It was the first time she had been jealous of the girl, and definitely not the last. What had happened, to leave Cosette living here and her on the streets?

She saw a blurry streak flash by her window and looked outside in surprise. The old man was leaving, but to where? He wasn't leaving with Cosette. Perhaps he was going to the barricades? What a ridiculous thought, though. What did he have to do with those schoolboys? She was tempted to follow him, but remembered his warnings. She didn't want to get killed, even if she thought sometimes about whether Marius would mourn over her if she had. So, she resisted the temptation and slid into the bed, with its soft blankets and spongy pillow.

Her dreams were about her in a dress like Cosette's, with silky brown hair that flowed down her head. Marius was there to see her, and he was wholly uninjured, free from the barricades and his silly schoolboy pledge. They were laughing merrily about how the people had rose up and won the war against the government. Cosette was no where in sight. She was combing a doll's hair, a beautiful doll, even more so than the one from long ago. These dreams continued until they faded into a black, blissful sleep.

**Review, please! You get pie if you do. (Not really.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Les Mis.**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes in the morning to a disturbing sight. That bourgeoisie girl, Cosette, was standing over me, her silky brown locks tossed over her shoulder, with her arms crossed and her eyebrows scrunched up. She tried to glare at me as hard as she could and spoke.<br>"Who are you? Where is my Papa?" she asked.  
>I sat up in the bed, self consciously pulling the blanket up over the borrowed nightgown. What had happened the night before came rushing back to me, and I began to think of an answer. The old man had left without a logical reason why, really.<br>"_Where is my Papa_?" she asked again, slowly, as if I was an idiot. I spoke quickly and calmly.  
>"Your <em>Papa<em> let me stay here, and said I was to stay until he came back. He left in the middle of the night, and I don't know where he went."  
>I lied about my staying until he returned, and Cosette wouldn't know anyways.<br>"I know you," Cosette said slowly.  
>"Really? How would you know a simple street girl like me?" I replied bitterly.<br>She knew me. She had seen me before. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, gazing at her. I was certain that besides the nightgown, I was as dirty as ever. Not to mention, perfectly recognizable. I still had my hat on, for goodness sake.  
>"You know my Marius. You were besides him the night he and I met."<br>"Looks like the little bourgeois thing has a memory," I replied.  
>I walked around Cosette and walked towards the doorway, stopping once I reached there.<br>"Shall you cook me some breakfast, mademoiselle?" I asked, smiling.  
>Cosette stared at me coldly and quickly walked past me towards the kitchen. We were going to get along just fine.<p>

"I've seen you somewhere else. What's your name?"  
>I looked up at her. We had been eating our food in silence, until just now. Surely Marius had told her about his friend Eponine, and also she would connect the name to that bratty girl from the inn so many years ago. It was best to not let her know, I decided.<br>"Euphrasie," I lied.  
>The single word brought recognition to the pretty face.<br>"Are you sure?" she snapped.  
>"Why would I lie about my own name?"<br>"I don't know, maybe because that's _my name_?"  
>"For your information, mademoiselle, normally the same name is owned by many people. Maybe you wouldn't know, protected and lonely as you are."<br>She crossed her arms and glared at me, silently demanding to know the truth. I glared back at her, as a memory flashed into my head.

_Mama was waiting at the counter for a new traveler to arrive to check into our inn. It had been busy for the past week, but this morning most of our guests had left. Then the lady came in. She was a skinny thing, with a weary face and dirty clothes. However, she had golden locks and a beautiful smile, which she flashed at the girl who was with her.  
>"Come on, Cosette."<br>The girl was my age, and looked friendly. Mama looked at the woman in distaste, but smiled at her.  
>"Good morning…"<em>

"_My name is Fantine," she said softly. Her voice was like angels singing._

"_Are you staying for the night?" Mama asked.  
>"Actually, miss, I was wondering if my little Euphrasie could stay here at your inn. I plan on getting a job in another town, and was hoping if I could send money to care from her from there."<br>The woman got out a few bills and gave them to Mama.  
>"That'll do for now, I suppose. Euphrasie...that's a nice name," Mama replied, holding the money tightly.<br>"Mostly I call her Cosette. It seems like a pretty nickname, doesn't it?"  
>"Yes, it does. All right then, madame Fantine. My husband and I are kind caretakers, and we'll happily look after little Cosette."<br>Mama reached out and held Cosette's shoulders and brought her over next to her. Cosette's eyes met mine for a second and then flickered back to her mother.  
>"Be good, Cosette," the woman said sadly.<br>She turned and left. Mama smiled at the little girl.  
>"I have to go talk to Papa, dearest Eponine. Why don't you spend time with, erm, Cosette?"<br>I nodded at Mama and watched as she went. I looked at Cosette and we stared at each other in silence._

**Please review. :) I know you're reading, so speak up!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't like this chapter as much, and it's short, but here you go. :)**

* * *

><p>"Do you…remember your childhood?" I asked Cosette.<p>

Cosette stared at me, as she had years ago.

"Bits and pieces every now and then. Why?"

"My name is Eponine. Do you remember that, girl?"

Cosette widened her eyes and then narrowed them just as quickly.

"Yes, Marius called you that when you were with him! I remember! You-you're the daughter of the

innkeeper man and his wife! They tortured me! You tortured me!"

I looked down at the table and sighed. I had expected exactly this.

"I was a little child, and a spoiled one. Yes, Cosette, we were children together..."

...Now look what had become of me. I crossed my arms and frowned. My brain was swirling with emotions.

Marius, my life, what was happening right now. If I was a weak girl, I'd have tears threatening to spill.

But I wasn't weak, no matter how much in love I was with Marius.

Love didn't make a person weak, even though how sickly sweet and innocent Cosette was made me

question that. I decided to turn the conversation to another topic.

"Your precious Marius gave me a note. I delivered it to your father. Did he leave it for you somewhere?"

Cosette gasped in surprise.

"My Marius gave you a note to deliver to me? Maybe he wants to tell me he is going to come for me! Papa

must've left it around somewhere...oh, no! Perhaps he read it. Would he have done that? Do you know?

I smirked at her enthusiasm.

"If you must know, he read it out loud right in front of me. I think it is likely he left it in your room."

"But why would Papa read my mail? And why would he leave?"

I shrugged.

"Perhaps he went to the barricades."

"The barricades! The barricades? That makes no sense, why would he..."

Cosette fluttered about like the nervous feminine thing she was. I continued to think about where the old

man had headed. What had he read as I had been thinking to myself...things like, "It hurts even more to

die," and "Dearest Cosette" of the sort? Marius was such a sap. A sweet sap, but a sap nonetheless. Had

the old man reacted to that? Maybe he realized Marius was entirely likely to get himself killed out there.

And that, as her father, he didn't want to hurt Cosette...ugh...that was it...that was it!

"Your father went to the barricades to make sure Marius isn't killed!" I said, frowning at the words.

Cosette looked up at me, her eyes wild.

"Killed? Marius killed? Why would Papa go and make sure he isn't killed? He is old and weak. He cannot do

anything! And these barricades are just...a schoolboys thing, right? Can we go to the barricades and try to

find him?"

I sighed at her innocence. As a matter of fact, I was dying to go to the barricades right this instant. But I

felt like ridiculing the girl.

"Look, if your father doesn't show by nightfall, I will go out and look. You silly girl...this battle is going to

end in blood and gore. The barricades are probably dead by now."

That last part I murmured to myself. Cosette looked at me, alarmed, but didn't reply. Eventually she

retreated to her bedroom to look for the letter. And the day went on, as I felt insecure inside this fancy

house. I was eager for night to fall upon us. Marius could be anywhere. And if that crazy old man got

himself hurt, or worse, I wouldn't know if Marius was safe. Then I would have to go out and find him for myself.

The good thing was, I suppose, was that I had somewhere to take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewin<strong>**g the past two chapters, JackieStarSister and obsessivegirl73.**

**JackieStarSister: I think Eponine probably chose it randomly, remembering it from somewhere but not knowing where. Also, I liked your ATLA/Les Mis story.**

**Other people reading, please review. :)  
><strong>


End file.
